


A Work in Progress

by gampcamp



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Diapers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Humiliation, Lolicon, Omorashi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gampcamp/pseuds/gampcamp
Summary: Au where scarlemagne doesnt attack the burrow and wolf, dave, and benson move there with kipo. Benson and david are adapting well to the underground but Wolf is internally struggling.
Relationships: Kipo Oak/Wolf
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This content will contain diapers and underage sex. If youre under 18 and or don't like this kind of content dont read.  
> If you want to read this, enjoy!

It would have been easy to assume that life in the burrow was a welcome transition for the kids. Up until they set foot within the gated civilization, becoming a resident of one was unthinkable to all but Kipo. Benson and Dave had no issue settling in and intergrating thenselves into this community, exactly to be expected from the outgoing boys. Kipo was more than ecstatic to be home and it took her some time to realize that Wolf was having a difficult time.

It was in the early hours of the morning when the mutant-girl woke. She stirred only for a moment when she noticed a strong smell. It wasnt unfamiliar but it was difficult to put a name to. Propping herself on her side, she squinted into the dark to try and find the source. There wasnt anything different from when she had gone to sleep. Eyes come to rest on Wolf. Not having expected to house another person, there wasnt an empty bed available to the youngest of the kids. While Kipo had offered to share her bed in the meantime, the lone Wolf preferred the idea of sleeping on some blankets. It was hard to tell since the entire room stunk of the odor, but Kipo had a feeling she knew where it was coming from.

Maneuvering her legs around still snoozing Mondu, the purple child crept from her bed and approached the sleeping form. As she came to the side of the makeshift bed, Kipos suspicion was confirmed. The youngest stirred under the covers, years of having to be on guard making her a fairly light sleeper.

Knowing better than to reach out and shake the quick-to-defend child, she called out, "Wolf, wake up." Speaking quietly, she knelt to level with her roommate.

"What do you want?" Wolf growled from below her covers. She curled even more into herself, not bothering to open her eyes and look back at the other. "Isnt it the weekend? No school." It was hard not to faun over how cute she was when her voice was so heavy with sleep but this wasnt the time for that.

"Wolf," Kipo tried again, gently. "I... think you wet the bed."

The other girl stiffened. She stayed unmoving for a number of seconds before slowly feeling around under the blanket. A little gasp, her breathing picking up a bit. "Get a towel." Wolf's voice wavered. Just like that, Kipo was on her feet and fetching a towel from the bathroom. 

It took a bit of coaxing but Kipo was able to get Wolf to remove herself from the safety of her comforter. As soon as the blanket was lifted, the offending odor struck with incredible strength. The littler of the two wasted no time wrapping herself in the towel. Standing to follow Wolf into the living room, the youngest turned to hiss, "Stay here. Ill do it myself." Not wanting to pick a fight with her clearly mortified roommate, Kipo flipped on the light and took to cleaning up the soiled bedding. She was thankful that the bedding was thick enough to keep the urine from soaking into the carpet.

Having bundled the chilled bedding with only mild disgust into a laundry bag, she turned to see her roommate closing the bedroom door behind her. She must have grabbed some clean pajamas from the dresser on her way out. Wolfs face contorted with horror upon seeing the laundry. "I was going to clean that up." 

"Its okay, i dont mind." The youngest shoved the now dirtied towel into the bag and sinched the opening closed with the drawstrings. "We can take care of those in the morning, you can sleep in my bed tonight."

"And risk..." wolf paused, trying to find the words. "Messing your bed? Im all set. Besides, I want to get this all washed before anyone else gets the idea to do laundry."

"It can really wait. Are you okay?" Kipos words were ignored as the youngest snagged her pelt and staff from the corner of the room.

Wolf let out a frustrated groan. "Listen to me Kipo, we are finished talking about this. As soon as i come back with the laundry, this entire thing never happened." Kipo frowned at that. "Just go back to sleep." Before the mut-girl could respond, she was out the door.

Standing for a moment, she reflected on what had just happened. Kipo knew there was nothing to be done about this situation now that the soiled linens had been taken from the room to be washed. She debated on opening her door to help air of the stale small of pee but she didnt want trickling into the living room. She settled on grabbing a can of deoderizer and spraying the room down. 

With the lingering smell now masked by artificial lavender, Kipo flicks the light off and setlles back into bed. Mondu sits up and makes a questioning look, almost asking what happened. "Come here." The mut-girl strokes her mut-pig and stares at the ceiling above. Hopefully this was only a one time thing and everything will go back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kipo springs an idea onto Wolf, and shes not too keen on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the fun begins.  
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LOT OF NONCON.  
> I headcanon that theres only cloth diapers in the burrow.

"Dinner is served. Eat up!" Five hungry eyes are on the plump rotisserie chicken placed in the center of the table. Dave wastes no time in pulling a wing from the poultry, Benson thanking his friends father for the food. One by one everyone helps themselves to the freshly cooked meal. Even Mondu gets a healthy serving of still-steaming vegetables.

Everyone is chatting and making small talk except for a very tired looking Wolf. She busies herself with picking slowly at her food, which there isnt much on her plate to begin with. Nobody really seems to notice but Kipo who is seated across from her. It had been a number of weeks since the first bed wetting incident but it unfortunately wasnt the last. It went from happening every few nights to near daily. It had gotten to the point that Wolf now keeps a spare set of pajamas hidden beneath the sink in the bathroom. It happens so often its almost routine. Wolf always washes the sheets and clothes immediately following washing up and refuses to go back to sleep afterwards. The poor girl hasnt gotten a good nights rest in so long. "I know Ive already said it a billion times, but congrats on getting honor role sweety." Her dads praise pulls her thoughts away from her roommate long enough to thank him. Luckily no one noticed her observing the other so intently.

Another thirty minutes and everyone was helping clean up the dishes from their celebratory dinner. The boys said their goodbyes and gave Kipo a hug before they left. By the time everything was spick and span, it was about time for lights out. "Proud of you." Lio gives his daughter a peck on the forehead and wishes the two girls a goodnights sleep before heading to his bedroom.

Kipo turns to look at Wolf only to find shes out of sight. Some investigation finds the youngest in the bedroom. Shes busying herself with getting ready for sleep, pulling some patterened pajamas from the dresser, and drags herself to the bathroom to get changed. Kipos hand twitches in anticipation as she looks at the bag at the end of her bed. Mondu chose to sleep on the loveseat in the living room so it will just be the two girls. Tonights as good as any to bring it up.

A few minutes pass and the lonesome returns wearing her floral garments. Shes greeted with the sight of Kipo sitting on the edge of her bed, an awkward smile, and a paper bag in her lap. Raising an eyebrow, Wolf simply asks, "What?". The older of the two shifts a little to make room on the bed for the other, not that Wolf sits down. 

"I know you said you dont want to talk about it but i did some looking around and i think ive found a solution for your bedtime problem." Its difficult not to cut her off and shut down this entire conversation but Wolf manages to hold her tongue. At this point shes willing to atleast hear her out. "I-I dont think youll be too on board with this but I encourage you to keep an open mind. Okay?" Theres a pause for a response that never comes. Taking this as a sign to continue, the oldest rummages into the bag, producing a bundle of colored cloth and plastic coverings to accompany them.

Its been such a long time since she has seen those but it only takes a second for the realization to occur. "You cant be serious, absolutely not." The words come out almost immediately. Kipos smile drops into a frown. "I am not wearing those."

The mut-girl watches as the other turns to sit on her pile of blankets. 'Try not to think of this as something bad. Think of it as something that will help you." Her words fall on deaf ears. "Neither of us know when this will start to get better and wearing one of these to bed will help in so many ways. With the clean up, keeping you dry, well, relatively..." Wolf shoots her a glare and she closes her mouth.

"Just stop. I already told you I am not wearing a diaper. Im not a baby and I'm honestly mad you thought id be on board for this!" Wolfs hushed voice grows louder with each word.

Fearing her roommate will wake her father, Kipo interjects. "Why are you being so stubborn about this? Im just trying to help. Its better than having to wash the blankets every night instead of sleeping." Wolf simply groans in response. She takes to laying down, facing away from the other, and pulling the top most cover over herself.

The younger of the two groans. "Turn the light off. Im done with this conversation." There was a long silence. Soon there was some shuffling and the lights were cut. Wolf snuggles into her pillow and closes her eyes, thinking she won this argument.

This doesnt last long though as soon Kipo is leaning over the other and pulling the blanket off of her.

Just as the youngest is about to shout, a hand is forced against her mouth. "If you scream, youll wake up dad. You don't want him to know youve been peeing yourself, do you?" That reasoning alone kept the girl from tearing into her assailant.

Soon the hand was removed from her lips. Wolf remained hushed, all the while thrashing to escape Kipos hold on her. The older of the two manages to stradlr her, struggling to keep her limbs from striking her. "Get off right now." Theres a small waiver to Wolfs voice but it doesn't deter Kipo.

"If you had just agreed to this you could be doing this yourself." Clasping both small wrists in one hand, Kipos other moves to grab at one of the cloth diapers that lay beside them. With her flailing dying down, the eldest manouvers herself to sit beside Wolf. Shes still holding her hands above her head though, not willing to take the chance of being punched. Her free hand moves to up the button up to take a hold of the elastic of Wolfs lounge pants.

Breathing becoming erratic, Wolf starts kicking her legs. "Stop, Kipo, stop it!" Shes hyperventilating now, wiggling her hips in an attempt to escape her friends touch. "Stop, stop!"

Despite her efforts, Wolfs wriggling only helps Kipo pull off her pants. As soon as she feels the elastic of her underwear coming away from her, the youngest freezes. "Stop fighting it, Im doing this to help you." Wolfs thighs are pulled apart and she wants to run away or atleast fight back but the only thing she does is squeeze her eyes shut. 

From there it doesnt take long to get cloth under her. A generous amount of powder and Kipo is pulling the cloth up over the front of her friend. "I need to let go of your hands to finish. If you try anything ill tie your hands." A pause to let her words sink in before she releases her hands. To her surprise there was no resistance from the wolf. Her hands remain above her head where they had been held, unmoving, as Kipo finishes dressing her. With the velcro keeping the garment snug and in place, the assailant sits back to admire her work.

Wolf stares off to the side, body shaking slightly, as her pants are replaced. "Its not so terrible, is it?" Kipo tries to comfort her friend, hand resting on her padded hip. With no reply, she sighs. "You shouldnt be mad at me, Im helping you. Now you wont have to wash the blankets so much." She gently reaches a hand to move the curls from Wolfs face and is met with a flinch. "Hopefully next time you wont give me such a hard time."

The two remain like this for some time. Eventually, Kipo leans over her roommate. "We should try to sleep now. Im trusting you not to take it off. If you do, Ill know." With the body below starting to shiver again, the mut-girl gives a delicate kiss to the center of Wolfs firehead. "Its okay, Im not mad. You were so good for me." Her words do little to comfort the child, whos gaze hasnt left the wall they lay beside. "Youll thank me someday, i know you will."

With everything finished and done with, the defeated Wolf lets out an airy, "okay". Satisfied to have gotten a reply, Kipo stands and moves to climb into her own bed. She settles in, not bothering to change herself into pajamas. Turning on her side, she sees Wolfs back facing toward her. "Goodnight." Kipo breathes out. For the first time in weeks, she can sleep without fear of an accident.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf begins the slow process of accepting the current situation shes in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a bit longer fellas

The next morning Kipo woke up to the sound of the door closing. Looking around the room, she was relieved to see the blankets were still piled up where they were laid out last night. No sign of an accident, no offending smell, it felt like a miracle.

A look at the clock on her side table told her it was 6:30. A little earlier than she usually wakes on school days but thats fine. With a long stretch and a yawn, she swings her legs over the side of her bed and starts dressing for the day.

Mondu squeals excitedly when the mut-girl makes an appearance, running circles around her. "Good morning to you too Mondu!" She giggles and pats her head. She strides to the kitchen, passing Wolf as she steps out of the bathroom. "Morning Wolf! Sleep well?" She smiles over her shoulder at the youngest as she reaches ontop of the fridge to grab some cereal. The other barely shrugs, sitting at the table, keeping her gaze lowered. "What do you want for breakfast?" Theres a long silence as Kipo waits for a reply before her roommate murmurs, "not hungry". The mut-girl simply shakes her head, pouring another bowl of cereal along with her own. "You have to eat something or else you wont last until lunch." A few moments later, she sets the food infront of the other and seats herself across from her.

She prattles on about her agenda for the day, asking Wolf questions once in a while, but the youngest doesnt budge. She keeps quiet and settles for boring holes into the bowl of now soggy cereal in front of her. On the outside she seemed like her normal self, the lone, silent type, but inside her mind was running a mile a minute. Every time she catches Kipo looking at her or asking her something, she cant help the way her skin crawls.

A place she once felt safe was starting to feel like a trap, set by her most trusted friend to suffocate her. Its funny how history seems to repeat itself.

Another door opens and it almost feels like the pressure that was weighing the youngest down is flushed away. "What, no breakfast for me?" Lio chuckles and passes them, moving to the kitchen. He returns with an apple and a plate of toast, sitting at the end of the table between the girls. Kipo and Lio playfully banter for a while and even though she still feels uneasy, having someone else in the same room makes it easier for Wolf to breathe. 

After a little longer its time for the group to head out. Scraping the mostly untouched soup that was once captain crunch (she did take a few bites) into the toilet, she turns to step out of the bathroom only to bump into Kipo. Eyes widening a little, she feels a chill on the nape of her neck. She feels cornered, no way to escape the room with the purple girl standing in doorway. "Your bag." Her book bag was thrust toward her. Looking between the toothy grin and the bag, Wolf takes a deep breath and furrows her brow. 

Grabbing the bag and pushing past the other, not saying a word, she finds herself standing beside Lio who is waiting by the door. "All set to go?" The way he smiles at her makes her entire body relax. With a small nod and Kipo in tow, they all leave.

***

School was as good of a distraction as it would get albiet a little boring. Wolf made it through about half the day there without thinking of what had happened with Kipo. The rest of the day dragged on, homework, dinner, leisure time, all with the mut-girl. The youngest found herself clenching her fists any time the other got too close, instinctively ready to fight. Thankfully she didnt have to use them.

For now. 

Around 7PM, Wolf got up from her seat at the table and slotted her school work back into her book bag. She ignores Kipos gaze as she walks to the bedroom. "Bed already?" Lio asks from the couch. Wolf confirms this saying she just felt unusually tired before holing herself in the room. 

Mondu makes it a little difficult to change into pajamas. She stares and rubs against the childs leg demanding attention. "You need to wait, Pig." Pelt, shirt, and pants discarded, she catches sight of herself in the mirror. Body thin and stomach barely protruding, its surprising to think that she has actually gained weight since being here as she doesnt really look it. Thankfully with Kipo distracted by time with Lio, theres a low chance of her walking in. She stands, staring, for a moment before catching sight of a small brown bag on Kipos dresser. Wandering over to the bag, she carefully peeks inside and her blood runs cold. The mut-pig makes a noise of question and presses her cold nose to Wolfs leg to get her attention. "N-nothing! Its nothing." She says all too quickly and she tries to ignore the look she gets in return. She puts the bag back where she had found it and rummages through her clothing to get a nightgown. Slipping on the light blue garment, she finds herself once again looking at the girl in the mirror.

The way the lightweight fabric fit her body made her feel some way. Hands gently running over the front of her, from the middle of her chest to her stomach, she admires herself. She used to think she didnt look that special but today she feels..... pretty. Maybe it was because she got more sleep last night for the first time in forever and didnt look like a sleep-deprived zombie. She tried to ignore this realization but it was hard when the reason for her well rested slumber was literally right in front of her. She chews her lower lip in deliberation before resigning herself with a sigh, "Ugh, fine, okay."she groans in annoyance to herself and picks up the package again and sits herself on her "bed".

"I wont kick you out if you turn around and dont look." The mut-pigs ears perk. Not wanting to give up her spot on Kipos bed again, she quickly turns and nuzzles her snout under the pile of clothes Wolf had yet to pick up. Once she saw the pig settle, the youngest takes a shaky breath and removes her patterend underwear from under her gown. It took some finagling but soon enough she was situated on the thick diaper. Powdering herself and trying to ignore the slight stimulation she felt from it, she pulls the front up to cover herself and soon velcros it closed. She got up again and looked in the mirror. It was the same girl as before but now with an extra layer of protection. She gently grabs at the front of herself and absently stares. It felt different putting it on herself but she couldn't help but remember how Kipo put her hands on her. It scared her to think about but scared her even more to acknowledge how the memory made her body tingle.

She sits herself back on her make-shift bed and pats the empty spot in front of her. "You can look now. Come here." She wasnt the most fond of Mondu but right now she welcomed the distraction. She refuses to acknowledge the way she feels or what any of it could mean, that was a hurdle for another night. For now she just wants to be a child, she just wants to feel safe and not terrified of herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf comes to a conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought this was fucked up before, youre in for a treat. Its only going to get worse from here so if youre sensitive to ANY of the material on the tags, I strongly suggest you LEAVE NOW.  
> I DO NOT condone any of the actions or experiences in this WORK OF FICTION in REAL LIFE. This work is intended for audiences 18+.  
> READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.

The more time passed the more comfortable Wolf gets with wearing diapers. She was mentally keeping track of the days she woke up dry and had been viewing those rare occurances as an accomplishment. On the other hand it was disheartening to see how often she did wet herself in her sleep which became apparent that it happened more often than not.

The younger girl pulls herself out of sleep; ever since Lio bought her an actual bed with a box spring and frame, shes been more reluctant to wake up. Fortunately its still night time. In this moment all is calm, Kipo, Lio, and even Mondu still fast asleep. Wolf fights to keep herself awake to experience this anomaly. 

Turning from one side to face away from the wall, she finds herself looking at Kipo. The mute-girl is anything but a sleeping beauty, mouth open wide and hair tossled. However it's times like this when Wolf cant help but be reminded of that inner fondness towards her. Its almost funny how intimidating Kipo is now compared to when they were on tbe surface. On the surface they were close, Wolf bad even developed a crush on the older girl. She dreamed of a day the two of them could catch mega bunnies and spend their free time exploring uncharted territory. 

Things were different in the burrow. Ever since the first night with Kipo putting her in a diaper, Wolf cant shake this feeling of paranoia and anxiety when shes around. If she was capable of overpowering the younger girl then, what other things could she make her do? 

Kipo snores and mutters in her dream-state, Wolf jumping a little at the unexpected movement. She breathes deeply through her nose and studies the sleeping girl when a wicked thought comes to her mind: "I could kill her right now". The thought startles her and she feels a cold sweat forming on the back of her neck. Her eyes dart to the shadow in the corner of the room that is Stalky. While one prick of the deathstalker appendage could render someone unconscious it would only take a handful of jabs to fill their bloodstream full of deadly toxins. 

While the thought does have a creeping temptation behind it Wolf cant shake the feeling of grief that it is paired with. Killing the mute-girl would prove criminally easy and now was the perfect opportunity to do so. However thinking of Kipo dying by anyones hand makes Wolfs.... heart hurt. 

Even with the terrible thing Kipo had done to her, Wolf doesnt want her to die. Despite all of the grief, she still cares about her. She closes her eyes tightly and rolls onto her back. Why does she still feel so strongly for Kipo when she forced her out of her clothes and into an embarrassing diaper? If anything she should want her dead. 

A thought comes to Wolf in this moment. Kipo wouldnt have done what she did out of malice, she didnt have a hateful bone in her body. Mondu grumbles quietly and shimmies her way into the mute-girls arms, the lone wolf looking again at them. If she hadnt assaulted her out of hate, then she must have done it out of... kindness. Thoughtfulness. Love. Wolf blushes at the thought. Did Kipo really diaper her out of love? Its not like the younger girl had any experience with fondness that didnt end up biting her in the ass. Well, besides with Kipo. The mute-girl wouldn't have brought her to the burrow if she didnt care about her. She wouldn't have accepted her return with opened arms when Wolf left her and the guys upon finding out about her being a mute. She wouldn't have gave her that barette she still wore daily as her first and only birthday gift. Kipo wouldnt have done these things unless she loved Wolf.

Unsure of what to do with the conclusion she has reached, Wolf closes her eyes again. She breathes deeply to settle her racing mind but it does little. It doesnt help that during all of this shes been trying to ignore a growing feeling of arousal in herself. It takes a while but Wolf is eventually able to suffocate the foreign feeling in her stomach and falls asleep, dreaming of her future with Kipo all the while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today. Should have a longer, more nsfw one posted soon.

With the conclusion that Kipo must have feelings for her, Wolf spent the next few days going from one feeling to another, teetering between being disgusted and experiencing growing fondness for her assailant. Of course she was not okay with what the other had done to her that first night but knowing she had only wanted to help with Wolf's bed wetting made it difficult to be angry. Kipo had noticed Wolf's strange behavior when she was around. She wasn't exactly sure what the reason for all of it was. One moment the younger girl is sneaking glances at her, the other she's avoiding the mute-girl like the plague. It was hard for Kipo because she didn't understand what caused this change.

Kipo is already up and enjoying her breakfast when the door to their shared bedroom opens. The younger girl materializes through the doorway, a clean bundle of fabric held tightly to her chest. "Look who's finally awake." The burrow-girl chimes. Her friendly greeting is met with a look of surprise, followed by Wolf averting her gaze, and her fast-walking/waddling to the bathroom. Ah, so it's another "anti-Kipo" day. The mute-girl sighs, looking back down at her plate.

Not even a moment passes before Lio makes his way in from his bedroom, yawning a, "good morning". Panic strikes Kipo, but it doesn't stay long. She was anxious that her father would be able to smell Wolf's bodily fluids but thankfully the smell of her just-cooked meal masks it effortlessly. She makes some conversation, asking if he would like her to fix him some food but he insists he will do it himself. By the time Kipo finishes eating, Wolf is stepping out of the bedroom once again now donning fresh clothing. She must have snuck past while they had been talking. 

Rather than joining Kipo at the table, the youngest immediately makes her way to the kitchen. "Oh, good morning Wolf."

"Morning." Wolf replies quietly to the man. They're making small conversation when Kipo walks to the kitchen. "I can go by myself, I wouldn't want to bother her." She hears Wolf say as she enters, meeting her gaze.

Before she can ask, her father is turning on his heel to face her. "You wouldn't mind going with Wolf to pick up some things from the market, would you?" He snags the the toast that pops up from the toaster. "I dont want Wolf to have to carry everything herself." Kipo looks past her dad for a moment, seeing Wolf looking towards the ground.

"Yeah of course. Do you have a list?" Kipo leans against the counter. After grabbing the list, the money, and some reusable, weaved bags, the two girls slip their shoes on and head out into the street. Besides going to school, going to the market, and rock climbing, there isn't much else to do here in the burrow. This trip to the shops wasn't their first but usually Lio or Dave and Benson join them. Walking down the dirt streets with just the two of them felt different now, for both girls. It felt awkward, too quiet. It made them uneasy. "It sucks dad couldn't come with us, huh? Too bad he has those essays to grade." Kipo tries, forcing a small chuckle. 

Wolf makes a non-committal noise of agreement but otherwise remains silent. Kipo tries a few more times to start a conversation but the youngest doesnt bite. It doesn't take them long to come up on the bustling marketplace. The girls are stepping up to the second booth when they hear a familiar voice calling out to them.

Benson is running up behind them, smiling wide. "Hey, it's been a hot minute since I've seen you guys!"

"Not long enough if you ask me." An insect-mute materializes from behind the boy and comes to stand beside him. "Nah, I'm only joking." He snickers, crossing a set of his arms. 

The group spend some time catching up. Benson gushes about his relationship with Troy and Dave openly brags about his popularity amongst the ladies of the burrow, which his human companion argues isnt true. This familiar bickering makes Wolf smile a little. Even living below the surface its evident that they're just as close as ever. It's nice, not that she'd ever admit that. "As usual, you haven't spoke a peep. What have you been up to? You can't really kick any mute-ass down here." Benson directs his question to Wolf and soon all three are looking at her.

She goes to answer when Dave cuts her off. "I'm more interested in knowin' about her love life."

"Dude, thats weird." His companion lightly nudges the insect. "Dating probably isn't her top priority."

"I mean obviously our little wolfie here has never been the most affectionate but that makes me all the more curious. There's gotta be someone here that sparks your interest."

Dave's comment makes Wolf's cheeks flush. Its embarrassing enough being asked something like that but it's an entirely new level of humility when it's asked in a public place flowing with other people. She furrows her brow. "Call me that again and I'll tear off each of your arms."

Kipo and Benson both laugh at the threat and Dave deflates on the spot. "Dad keeps up super busy, Im not sure either of us would have time for dating even if we wanted to. Besides," A purple arm reaches over and pulls the smaller girl close into a side-hug. Hand on her friends shoulder, Kipo beams. "We have more than enough love between the two of us!"

The two boys stare bug-eyed. Wolf feels like her heart's going to tear through her chest but that miraculously doesnt happen. Her first instict is to bite the mute-girls hand but she stops herself after turning her head towards it. She isnt angry about it at all. She just... isn't sure exactly how she feels. She instead fights to stand there, pouty lips a little too close to the others hand, as she sheepishly thumbs the bottom of her shirt. With Wolf's eyes downcast and after a beat of silence, Benson fills the air was a laugh. "Alright, fair enough. We really should be getting back, we have to help with chores today." All of them say their goodbyes and after what feels like an eternity Kipo moves her hand from Wolf's small shoulder.

The two make quick work of the shopping list. The rest of their time at the market goes nicely, the older girl talking for the both of them almost the entire time. For Wolf, however, it's much more conflicting. With internal struggles twisting inside her, they make it back home before noon. Even by nightfall, Wolf can still feel the electrifying touch of Kipos hand on her. She struggles to fall asleep yet again, asking herself: "why do I feel like this?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf wakes up in the middle of the night to find Kipo doing something she never anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: this chapter is incredibly sexual. If you don’t want to read it, please feel free to ignore this chapter. Includes oral sex and first-times.

A Work in Progress  
Chapter 6  
Eyes heavy with sleep slowly open. Once her vision starts to focus, Wolf casts a glance at the analog clock on the other side of the room. A sigh soon follows and she reaches up to rub her eyes; of course she had an accident this late into the night. It wasn’t uncommon for this sort of this to happen but she always dreaded it, especially on school nights. She’s about to sit up when she hears a weird sound.

It sounds like breathing, Kipo breathing, but it’s different. It’s a little louder than normal and it almost sounds like she’s out of breath. Curious, but also a little worried for the other, Wolf slowly turns her head to look. She can’t believe what she sees.

The mute-girl is on top of her bed, laying flat on her stomach. One of her arms is cushioning her forehead and the other is... underneath her? That’s weird. The comforter is covering half of her and it’s obscuring Wolfs view but for some reason the sight and sounds Kipo is making are causing a weird, growing feeling in her belly. Like butterflies in her stomach but lower. The younger wants to ask what she’s doing but something is keeping her from saying anything. This feels like something she shouldn’t interrupt.

“Huff... huff...” Kipos moving herself in a strange way, rocking her lower half into the mattress. Wolfs hand subconsciously wanders and finds itself grabbing at the front of her soggy diaper. “Hahh... Huff...” a small moan slips through between her labored breathing and it makes Wolf shiver with arousal, not that she knew the word for it.

“S.. so good for... me...” closing her eyes, Wolf bites her lip and finds herself lightly squeezing the plush front of her crotch. She finds herself gently rocking into her hand on instinct, the new and pleasurable sensation becoming overwhelming. “Oh... oh... Wolf...” hearing her name being whispered out in that same needy tone makes the younger girl freeze. Her entire body shivers, unsure what to do. Part of her is scared, not wanting to bring any attention to herself and just act like this never happened. Another part of her wants to know what Kipo is thinking about, part of her for some reason wants to hear her name coming from her again and again and again. The blood is rushing way too quickly through her and she’s speaking before she can even think about it.

“Kipo.” There’s a small gasp and the room immediately falls silent. “Kipo, wh... what are you doing?” She hates how timid and little her voice sounds.

“I-I didn’t... I’m sorry I woke you up. I was... it...” there’s a beat. “It’s nothing, sorry I woke you up. Go back to bed.”

“It’s not nothing, you were doing something.” Wolf knows better than this and the fact that the older girl assumes she’s dumb enough to buy that pisses her off. “You said my name.” She sits up, voice more assertive.

Kipo shifts and slowly turns on her side. It takes a moment but she bashfully makes eye contact with the other. “I... I was... thinking.” Just the look Wolf gives her is enough for Kipo to understand that that answer wasn’t going to suffice. “I’m being honest! I was thinking of you.” The purple girl sucks her lower lip in between her teeth, worrying it as she looks away. “... thinking you... and me... doing... things.”

The tingling feeling from before makes a comeback. Wolf licks her lip and swings her legs over the side of the bed. “Wh-what kind of things?”

“.....” After a long moment, Kipo slides herself out from under the blanket. There’s a sudden new smell that Wolf Notices right away, but not necessarily a bad scent. “Wolf.” She sits beside the smaller girl. Her first reaction is to scoot over because she is a little close but something stops Wolf from moving. “Tell me if you want me to stop.” The child opens her mouth to question but her words are immediately silenced with a kiss.

Immediately Wolf pulls back but Kipos lips follow. Soon she’s on her back and the mute-girl is on top of her. She has no time to comprehend what is happening before Kipos hand is running up her stomach to her flat chest. The eager groping at her chest has her trembling again. Now with her having some time to register what was going on she kisses the other back with equally inexperienced kissing. They’re messy and their teeth keep clashing into each other but it’s perfect and both girls can’t help the little noises they make as they share their first kiss.

Soon though Wolf pushes the other girl back from her shoulders, trying to catch her breath. “Is this, huff, what you think of us doi- ah!” She’s taken off guard from the mute-girl moving down to her neck, peppering kisses and light bites there. It’s apparent her question will go unanswered but that is more than okay as long as Kipo keeps touching her. Her breath hitches as the other finds one of her nipples through the fabric and teases it. 

The burrow-girl shucks the bottom of the nightgown up and helps Wolf pull it over her head and discards it to the floor. When she turns back to her younger partner she sees an embarrassed girl, who’s little hands have come up to cover her underdeveloped breasts. Kipo smiles softly at her and Wolf has to look away. “Are you doing okay? Do you want me to stop?” Her thumbs find themselves rubbing circles in the soft skin of her sides. It takes a beat but Wolf slowly shakes her head. She mumbles a, “it’s okay” and gives Kipo the green light to continue.

Purple hands come up to remove smaller ones and Kipo admires Wolf. The younger girl is already blushing a bit and her brows are knit together, chest rising and falling with her quick breaths. “You’re so pretty.” The mute-girl leans in and gives her a quick peck on the corner of the others mouth before moving to give a few kisses to her nipple. Each split second of contact has Wolf tensing, little gasps escaping that fade into quiet moans once Kipo starts licking her. 

With her mouth busy sucking on one nipple, her hand comes up to toy with the other. “Ki- po!” The younger girl hisses when the mute-girl bites down on her sensitive bud. To make up for the pain she caused, Kipo administers a few more licks before moving to the other nipple. A few more minutes of this and the girl beneath her is shaking like a leaf and arching her back with every tug, bite, or suckle. “Huff, I feel, ah!, w-weird...” Kipo pulls away and stares down at the other. One of her hands makes its way down past her belly and to her wet diaper when Wolfs eyes go wide and she struggles a moment. “No wait Kipo, I-I had an accident!” She warns in as loud of a whisper as she can.

Kipo props herself up with one of her arms. Ignoring Wolfs warning, she presses on the front of the bulging garment. The wet squishy feeling of her diaper makes the younger girl cover her face. “It’s so gross!” She insists but Kipo doesn’t stop, instead opting to fondle her more.

“You’re okay, there’s nothing to embarrassed about.” The older of the two cooes, nuzzling the blushing girl below. Soon she sits up and pulls away entirely. Wolf watches with clear disappointment when she sees what Kipo is reaching for. She stirs again, trying to wiggle away from the other but is easily pulled back, the mute-girl pushing her legs apart on the process. “Hey now, it’s okay! Try to relax little one.” The choice of words used is enough to have the other slow to a stop. She wasn’t sure why but being called “little one” by Kipo made her heart swell in the worst way.

A thick blue diaper and wet wipes are soon produced from the underside of the bed. Now with Wolfs cooperation, unstucking the Velcro of her soggy diaper is easy. Peeking through the spaces between her fingers cutely, the younger girl watches as Kipo stares at her exposed vagina. While the burrow-girl had seen it before for a brief moment when changing her, she hadn’t had a good chance to admire Wolfs pussy. Using a wet wipe she cleans her. Spreading the outer labia, followed by a gentle wiping of her inner folds, entrance, and clitoris, the older of the two moves lower to clean elsewhere. “Every part of you is... so small...” once the wipe and used diaper are tossed elsewhere, she continues her exploration of the others sex.

“Kipo,” Wolf groans in irritation, lowering her hands to rest on her stomach. “Shut up.” 

Instead of replying, Kipo dives down to get a better look at Wolf. Thin fingers move to part her lips and the younger girl has to fight to keep her legs spread. “Wh-what are you doing?” She wiggles under the other girls touch. When Kipo pulls her fingers away there’s a thin layer of sticky discharge that clings to her. Kipo has little hesitation before she brings the lubricant to her lips and licks it off. “That’s so gross, don’t lick that!” Wolf hisses, face flush with embarrassment. However her protest is cut short when Kipo lunges forward to lick meet her lips to the younger girls pussy. Her breath catches in her throat and what comes out is a strangled noise.

Hot and slimy. There was no other way to describe it. Kipos thick tongue lapping slowly at the others virgin parts has her body trembling. She can’t help it when her tiny hand moves down to grip at the back of Kipos wild hair. “Oooooh wow...” Wolf melts, her eyes closing. She wasn’t sure what was happening but she did know that her body felt hotter than ever and she doesn’t want Kipo to stop. “Huff... huff...” the wet noises of the burrow-girl eating her out were just as erotic as the panting from the other. It doesn’t take long until Wolfs back is arching and her lower half is throbbing with excitement. “Something is, ah! h-happening Kipo...! I’m, huff, huff, going to...!” The other doubles her efforts now. Soon enough Wolf is howling out and pushing Kipos head into her. With one last spasm, the younger girl orgasms for the first time into her crush’s mouth. 

As she comes down from that high, Kipo slowly pulls away. Wolf opens her eyes to look and is mortified to see her cum sticking to the other girls mouth, chin, and cheeks. However instead of being grossed out Kipo shoots her a smile and wipes off her face with the back of her hand. Wolf is not sure if she should feel relieved at this reaction or not.

After this Kipo takes it upon herself to get them both cleaned up. She uses the wipes to clean up her face and between Wolf legs before fastening the new diaper around the others waist, settling to lay down beside her. “That... was awesome.” Wolf smiles a little as she speaks. She shifts a little as Kipo carefully places around her smaller body.

She turns to face the older girl, averting her gaze as they lay with one another. “I’m glad you enjoyed that. I liked doing it. You don’t taste too bad either.” She licks her lips playfully and Wolf snorts, shoving her away a little.

“Gross.” She scrunches up her nose at the crude comment but soon settles down in Kipos arms again. The two find themselves in a comfortable silence but Wolf feels she needs to say this. “Kipo... I really... you...” she mutters a bit to herself, trying to find the right words. She ends up groaning in frustration and burries her face into Kipos neck. “I like you.” 

Wolf wasn’t sure what she was expecting but it certainly wasn’t Kipo laughing. This was followed by some silence. “Wait, really?” The lack of an answer is enough to confirm. “Oh, wow. I mean, I had a feeling but I didn’t know for sure.” She speaks slowly. Kipos hand comes to rest in the small of her back and the other cushions her head. “I’m really flattered Wolf. I’m not sure how I feel exactly but... I’d like to try this. Being with you that is.”

Wolfs face is burning and her heart is pounding out of her chest. Still leaning into the girl, she whispers. “Like dating?” She asks and is met with Kipo pulling away a moment. Just when Wolf thinks she has crossed a line, Kipo gives her a soft kiss.

The two lay in each other’s arms. With Kipos confirmation, Wolf isn’t sure how she can sleep. However within the hour the two of them are fast asleep, concluding their first of, hopefully, many nights together as a pair.


End file.
